All seeing all knowing
by everythingdance3
Summary: The Avengers get into Hydra and find a girl locked up. They need to find out who she is, Why she is locked up, But can they do that before one of the avengers fall for her?
1. Preparing

All seeing all knowing Ch. 1 *visions*

Looking around my room it's got a bed with a closet with clothes and a bathroom. Not a very interesting room.

*There are the avengers breaking into my room one of the avengers grab me. The metal red and yellow one. It hurts a lot. I have bruises covering everywhere. I look at the window it's in the evening. Probably this evening. One of the avengers the guy who does archery picks me up bridal style and brings me out of the room.*

I go get changed into something new this morning. I am the clairvoyant of hydra. Don't get me wrong I'm not a bad person. I'm here against my will. I hate it here. I have been trapped here since I was 3 or 4. They bring me food and drink. I get new clothes twice a year that's about all I get. I get the clothes washed but they get dirty fast because I have a mud floor. My room has never been cleaned. Yeah it's filled with dirt. I have one window it's bared. That window is my life line. Most people know me as the all seeing all knowing but I don't have a real name. I hate being a clairvoyant but I was born this way. Extra ability's tend to come from inbreeding of some kind my brother from my mom's side; his dad's son is my dad so I'm my brother's niece and sister. From what I remember my dad was a nice man just made a mistake but he still loved me all the same. At a young age my mom ran away with me and I haven't seen my dad since. Well that's wrong I guess I have visions of my dad all the time. It's my comfort, it keeps me sane. I miss my brother and him a lot. My mom would trade me off from person to person. Alcohol is everything to her. It still is. Alcohol came first then me and my brother that's the way it's always been. I'm 17 years old now, I think. If I'm ever free I wonder what I'll do. I wonder what it's like. A man walks in.

"All seeing all knowing," the man says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I have come to get your wisdom," the man says like every day before same routine.

"No! I will not give it to you scum!" I scream.

He walks over to me and drags me out of my room, down a hall to the torturing chamber. Where they beat me until I tell them S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming for me tonight. I never said which agents. I never do because I had hopes that one day I would be rescued and that day has finally come. They drag me back to my room and throw me on my bed. I close my eyes till diner time. I hear a knock on my door. A woman opens the door and gives me my diner then leaves. I have ribs today yay! What a luxury. I must have given them information they enjoyed hearing. My meals all depend on what information I give them. If they don't like it I get bad food if they do I get good food. I finish my food quick and a few minutes later the woman comes back take's my plate, then leaves a glass of water for me to drink. I quickly drink it up. I need to have my strength up to get out of here. I start doing my work out. I jog on the spot for an hour, do 300 push-ups, 300 sit ups, 300 crunches, 300 squats, 1 hour plank and so on so forth I do that 3 times then I'm done. I lie on my bed all sweaty and tired. I get up and go change into better clothing. Soon nightfall will be upon us and I will be free.

* * *

Please R and R. When I have **5 Reviews** I will add the next chapter.

-Everythingdance3


	2. Chapter 2

Night fall arrives and I hear plenty of gun shots. I know my rescuers are here. A gorgeous man who I have been watching my whole life walks in.

"I've been waiting for you." I say

"Oh really you have?" the man says

"Yes I am all seeing and all knowing and you are grant ward." I say confidently

"Yeah I am let's get you outta here and talk about this later." He says rushed

"Of course this way" I say leading him out of my room I run through the halls that I have only seen in visions. I have been waiting for freedom for a long time.

We navigate through the halls. I stop suddenly. Grant runs into me.

"You will have to go in front of me have your gun ready to shoot you will have to shoot to your left then to your right in five, four, three, two, one" I say then he shot two guys.

We keep running we reach a door. The door to freedom.

"Is it weird for me to be scared?" I whisper to grant.

"No it's not" grant says soothingly

I take a step out. It's sunny. It feels warm. The sun burns my eyes so I close them. Grant hands me a pair of sunglasses.

"These are specially designed to block out massive amounts of sunlight" grant says.

I put them on and I see a massive plane. Grant walks towards it. I fallow slowly behind him touching everything. We come to a lounge area.

"I remember this" I say in awe of actually feeling it.

"How you've never been here" grant says

"Because I am the all seeing all knowing I can see stuff that is going to happen." I reply

"What's your name anyway?" grant asks while popping what I guess a beer is open.

"I don't have one" I look at the floor with tears in my eyes

"Well let's come up with one" grant says in a happy voice. I look up really fast and see him smiling. He pats the spot beside him and I go sit next to him. "How about hope?" he asks "you held out hope for being rescued almost your whole life"

"I like it" I say smiling. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20" grant says

"I'm 17" I reply back

I curl into his side and take a nap. It's nice and quiet on the big plane, surprisingly.

* * *

Make sure you r and r I will add another chapter when I see **10 review**s. all so when there are pictures needed make sure you check out my facebook Everythingdance3.

Everythingdance3


End file.
